Unspoken Words
by AndytheDemoness
Summary: When Roxas moves to Sora's town, what'll happen at his new school? Will he throw away everything he knows just to be with one persn. Warning: yaoi I do not own any part of this story. All belongs to Sqare Enix Rated M for: Sexual scenes and language
1. The Truth Revealed

A chilly wind knocked on the windows of the room I was in. It was warm in there so I opened up the shutters to let the fresh breeze in.

"Roxas!" my cousin, Sora, said in an angered tone. "Close those would you? It's going to be freezing in here before you know it."

Sora had grown up on a really warm island so of course what he thought was freezing, I thought was a normal temperature. "Sorry, Sora, it's just so warm in here."

Sora had come over to help me move. I was starting his school and he had moved here just last year. Sora is in 10th grade, just as I am. The one thing I miss about my old school is my three best friends; Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner was our "leader" and even though he had a bit of an attitude, once you got to know him, he was pretty cool. Pence was the lad back one. He'd actually think of a solution before rushing into things as Hayner and I did on more occasions than one. As for Olette, well, she was the responsible one. One summer break, she made sure that we did our homework. She was like our mother who would help us all the time.

I felt a rapping on my skull. "Roxas… anyone home?" another male voice said. I looked up to see two aqua coloured eyes staring at me in a confused manor. "Ah, you are awake. Come on, I thought that you were unpacking everything today and that's why Sora called me out here."

I stifled a giggle. "Sorry Riku. I was just zoning out there."

"Obviously," he turned to Sora who had gone into the other room to avoid the "freezing death" as he would call it sometimes. "Hey Sora! How do you tend to get Roxas to do as he's told?"

Sora came back into the room we were in, which was going to be my room. His normally very spiked hair was hidden under a black beanie and he was wearing his middle school sweatshirt. "Well, normally he just does what he's told on his own. Sometimes I'll bribe him with sea salt ice-cream though."

Riku turned toward the door in a brisk move, making his long silver hair whirl about him. "Where are you going?" Sora and I chorused. "Jinx, you owe me a so…"

Riku hung his head in a joking shame state. "Sometimes I am embarrassed to be friends with you. And also, I'm going to the store really quick to see if there is any sea salt ice-cream."

My eyes bulged and I nodded to Sora. The two of us quickly ran towards Riku and grabbed his arms. He looked down at us with a look that said "let me go" but we were persistent and wouldn't do so.

When Riku gave up, the three of us fell onto the floor laughing hysterically. At last we came to our senses and I said "Alright, if you promise not to vanish on us, Riku, I'll pay more attention to what's going on. Deal?" I put my hand out in front of me.

Riku nodded and put his hand in mine. "Deal."

We got back to our feet and started unpacking boxes. "Man, I can't believe that school starts tomorrow," Sora said in a shocked voice. Riku and I nodded our agreement.

Out of nowhere, Riku dropped the box he was holding, which was thankfully full of clothes, and ran out the door. "Sorry guys! I still need to get my school supplies," he called as he ran down the stairs and through the front door.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, so much for "not running off". I guess you can't expect any less of Riku though." He paused. "I just realized that I forgot to buy my school supplies as well. Come on, let's go."

The two of us walked downstairs and onto the paved sidewalk just outside my home. A brisk wind swept through the street and chilled me straight to the bone. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go run in and grab a jacket," I said. I now understood why Sora thought it was so cold out.

I ran up the stairs and as I went through the upstairs hall, something caught my attention. It was Sora's phone. The sapphire blue flip phone with stickers all over it that he'd had since he was 11. "One new message" the screen on the outside of the phone read. I picked up the phone and opened it. "Message from Riku" it read. "Hey. Sorry for running off like that. U know that the teachers wont stand it if we dont have our supplies tomorrow. I just dont want to get on a bad note with them so early in the year. I promise I will make it up to you tonight. I luv u."

I had bug-eyes as I read the last two sentences. _Sora's gay?!_ I thought in an oddly scared tone that I could only hear in my head. _If Sora's gay then…_ I held my head. _Oh, my head hurts from the confusion._

I looked at the phone again and closed the message. I started looking through some pictures that were on the phone. There was one of a bubbly red-head laughing with the caption "Kairi and her beautiful smile". I went down farther. There was one of Sora, Riku, and the girl named Kairi from about the age of 11, sitting on a palm tree that was bent over.

The ones that I thought were interesting were ones of a key with a mouse chain at the end of it. It was entitled "Keyblade". There were drawings of black creatures called "heartless" and silver ones called "Nobodies". There was also one of thirteen people, each in the same black robe but each carried a very different weapon from the next. One of them even resembled me. That one was called "Organization XIII".

I went through the photos a little more before coming to one that caught my eye. The picture was of my cousin and Riku. Normally, I wouldn't have any problem with that, but this photo caught me off guard. It was a picture of my cousin and his best friend kissing. The caption was entitled "I love my boyfriend 3".

I was so appalled that I dropped Sora's phone and ran into my room to grab my jacket. I didn't care which one I grabbed but the one I ended up grabbing was a normal grey sweatshirt with the letters "TTMS" on it. "TTMS" was the initials of my middle school; Twilight Town Middle School.

As I walked back outside I could feel Sora's gaze on me. "What took you so long?" he asked curiously. I couldn't speak. My voice had vanished when I had seen my cousin kissing another boy. "Something the matter, Roxas," he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No," I barely managed to say in an almost squeaking voice.

Sora smiled slightly. "Okay. Come on," he beckoned to me, "the store is a couple blocks away."

We walked on and my nerves settled finally settled by the time that we got to the store. As we arrived, we saw a silver haired boy standing outside the main doors with his hands on his legs and breathing heavily. Sora automatically rushed over to him. "Riku! Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Riku simply nodded his head. "I'd feel much better if I got," he paused and looked at me. I stared back with large, bulging eyes. The aqua eyed boy stood up and took a deep breath. "Umm, never mind, Sora."

The three of us walked into the store and Sora pulled out the school supplies list. After we would grab three of whatever it is that he would read off, he'd cross it off the list. Between everything that was on the list and getting three sets of them, the basket that I'd was carrying was completely filled by the time the trip was over.

As we walked to the checkout counter, Sora and Riku rushed ahead to checkout 3. "Hey Axel!" Sora said in a friendly tone to the man who was there. He, Axel, had bright red hair that was spiked. If it hung down flat, it would have reached far down his back. As I walked closer, I could see that he had brilliant green eyes, brighter than emeralds. Also, he had black tear drop tattoos beneath each eye.

The closer I got to the red head, the more I could feel his eyes upon me. _Don't look him in the eyes, Roxas_, I told myself. I set the basket up on the counter. "Hello. What's your name?" Axel asked me.

Sora smiled and grabbed my shoulders. "This is my cousin, Roxas." My cousin saw a look in the green eyed man that gave off a warning bell. "Sorry Axel. Roxas isn't gay."

Axel sighed "Oh, alright," he looked me right in the eye and smiled. "You're cute though." I felt myself turning a bright crimson. _Why the hell am I blushing? I should want to smack him!_

Riku saw what had happened and whispered something to Axel. Whatever it was that he said, it made the red head smile and nod._ Oh no! I hope he didn't say something that'll make me want to murder him._

"Roxas, do you want to wait outside? You don't look so good," Sora asked me. I nodded and walked outside. As I left the store though, I could feel those nice green eyes staring at me.

The breeze rustled my slightly spiked blonde hair and I shook my head. For some reason those eyes wouldn't leave me alone.

"See you at school tomorrow, Axel!" my cousin's best friend called as he and Sora walked outside. _Oh God! No!_

I turned towards Sora, whose brown hair was getting tousled just as mine had. "Please don't tell me that Axel goes to our school!"

He let out a sigh. "He does and he may not look it, but he's in our grade as well." My eyes turned into blue bulbs. "What? Are you embarrassed because you have a guy who likes you?"

"I'M NOT EMBARESSED!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and coughed_. Eww, it smells like cigarette smoke._ I looked around for the source and saw it. "Hey! Do you realize that smoking is a good way to kill yourself?" the man glared at me and tossed the cancer stick to ground. I took another breath. "I am straight! I don't want a guy liking me! You may not know how I feel but Hayner and Pence would." My eyes become large again. _Shit! I can't believe I just said that!_

Sora looked at me with a slight glare that said "get going". I did as I was silently told. The three of us walked back to my place in a very awkward silence that nothing could break aside from the rush of the wind.

We got back to my place and walked in after I unlocked the door. Considering there wasn't any furniture in the living room yet, we sat down in a triangle. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was really rude of me. I am embarrassed to have Axel like me," I said in a truthfully honest tone.

"Roxas, we aren't angry. In fact, I hated keeping that from you. As for the Axel thing, it was a joke," my cousin told me after slipping his jacket off.

Riku looked at me with a look I would never forget. I wasn't sure what it meant but it seemed a mix of anger, apology, and happiness. "Your eyes are saying that you are confused. Is that right, Roxas?"

I looked at him with a shocked look. _He can read my emotions simply by looking in my eyes?!_ "Yea, I am confused. I don't know why though."

Riku looked at the watch he was wearing. "Holy! It's nearly 6. I should be getting home."

Before he could fully get up I grabbed his leg. "You can stay here for the night if you'd like. In fact, I'd prefer that. Sora is staying the night already. We can get pizza for dinner. It's just my way of apologizing for what I said earlier."

He nodded. "Well, considering that you know the "big secret", Sora and I promise that nothing will happen tonight." I smiled and gave a slight laugh.

--------------

We couldn't eat at my place because of all the boxes so we went out to the local pizza parlor. Each of us got something different. I got pepperoni, Sora got extra cheese, and Riku got sausage. We talked about so many different things. It varied between friends, food, and video games.

We only bought two pizzas and I told them that I don't have any breakfast food so they shouldn't eat all of the pizza. The total cost of dinner was only $14.

We came home afterwards in Riku's car. He has a silver mustang with black leather interior. He said that he bought it using money that he got from working at a theatre for two summers.

By the time we got back to my home, it was already 10 so we went off to bed straight away, well, aside from me. I'm still writing this while listening to some interesting music through my headphones. Sora and Riku are sleeping in the room next to mine and when I last checked, they were asleep in each other's arms.

It's nearly 11 so I think I'll go to bed. As for a summary of today, I think it was really good. I still can't get those green eyes out of my mind though.


	2. New Friends New Life?

I awoke to Sora standing over me and shaking me. "Come on, Roxas. It's time to wake up." I sat up and stretched.

"W-what time is it?" I asked through a yawn.

"Time for you to wake up," Riku's voice said. I saw him standing in the corner of my room holding some pizza; pepperoni pizza. He walked over to me and handed it to me. "Here, you better eat it. If we get Mr. Stark, we need to be alert all period.

I nodded and started eating my pizza. "Have you guys already eaten?" I asked, even though my mouth was full.

The two of them nodded. "We ate just before waking you," Sora explained. "You're quite a heavy sleeper."

I got out of bed and saw Riku and Sora starting to laugh. "What were you dreaming about last night?" Riku asked in a joking manor. I looked myself over and saw what he meant. I slept in my boxers and my penis was erect.

I quickly covered it and told them to get out. They did so laughing. _God! What is with me? I had Axel's eyes in my dreams all night._

I got dressed and spiked my hair as I looked in the mirror. I had just finished eating my pizza and putting on my wristband and rings when I heard Sora's voice at the door. "Come on, Roxas! We need to get going!"

I opened up my door and ran down the stairs with Sora. We had put our bags by the front door so that we wouldn't forget it and as we ran out the door, the two of us grabbed them. Riku was outside waiting for us in his car. "What took you so long, Roxas?" he asked jokingly as I jumped over the back seat door and landed.

"Oh, was just taking a while to get dressed," Riku smirked. "No. It wasn't because of that. I couldn't find my clothes."

We drove for 10 minutes before arriving at the high school. It was two stories and outside there were the normal groups; the cheerleaders and jocks, nerds, goths, and all the others. There were a few benches and I saw the familiar red headed boy who towered above me. I walked with Sora and Riku as we got out of the car and to the school.

"Sora, you go on ahead. I'll see you in a second," Riku said.

"Then at least give me a kiss," Sora said in a flirtatious voice. Riku bent down a little and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. With that, Sora walked off.

When Sora had left, Riku grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. "Roxas, you should know that Axel is a really good guy. He's a bit of a flirt though. As for what happened this morning, I'm sorry. I can take a guess as to what you were dreaming about but I'm afraid that you'll be angry at me."

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead and guess," I said boredly.

"Was it Axel?" he asked. I nodded. "You're confused about who you are, aren't you?" Again, I nodded. "Why don't you go over to him say that you're willing to be friends with him." He handed me a piece of paper. "It's your schedule." He smiled at me and pushed me in the direction of Axel with a statement of 'good luck'.

Axel saw my arrival. "Hey Roxas," he said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Hey Axel. Listen, sorry about yesterday. I was a little caught off guard."

"It's alright. Do you want to go out though?" he said with the same pure white smile.

I hung my head and shook it. "Axel, I am willing to be friends with you but to be honest, I'm not gay."

The warning bell sounded and I was about to say that I'd see Axel later when he reached his hand out to me. I took hold and he pulled me to my feet. _Wow, he may have thin arms but he's definitely muscular._

We walked towards the front doors of the school and as we did, Axel asked "So, what's your schedule?"

I pulled the piece of paper that Riku had given me out of my pocket and showed it to him.

Period 1 – Science – Room 124 – M. Stark

Period 2 – Advanced English – Room 225 – K. Anders

Period 3 – P.E. / Health – Gym – G. Varden

Period 4 – Advanced Math – 323 – K. Yamada

Period 5 – Advanced History – Room 224 – E. Denn

Period 6 – Japanese – Room 133 – Y. Nagasaki

Period 7 – Cartooning – Room 221 – M. McKnight

He smiled and pulled out his own schedule and handed that to me.

Period 1 – Math – Room 304 – M. Atkins

Period 2 – Advanced English – Room 225 – K. Anders

Period 3 – P.E. / Health – Gym – G. Varden

Period 4 – Science – Room 124 – M. Stark

Period 5 – Advanced History – Room 224 – E. Denn

Period 6 – German – Room 132 – K. Sadowski

Period 7 – Kendo – Gym – Y. Nagasaki

"Hey! We have three classes together," I said in a slightly rejoicing tone.

Axel nodded. "Yup. Word of warning about Mr. Stark, he loves to trick people. I had him last year for 9th grade science." He paused and we continued walking. "Roxas! Watch…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I walked into a row of lockers. _Owwww. Roxas, get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!_ Axel started laughing.


End file.
